Harry Potter and the Damsel From Durmstrang
by DracosGurl922
Summary: My first fan fic!
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

**Discussions and Zits**

**It was a long summer indeed. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryfindor, and Ravenclaw students were awaiting the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ron, and Hermione met up at the platform as usual, talking about their summer, and how things were going.**

**"So hows Cho?" Ron asked Harry, smirking.**

**"Well, what do you mean? I havent talked to her all summer, how do you expect I could of talked to her?" Harry replied.**

**"So you two didnt owl each other at all?" Ron questioned.**

**"No." Harry said, in a 'mind-your-own-bussines' kind of tone.**

**"Well there she is over here, Harry. Why dont you go talk to her now?" Hermione suggested.**

**"Uh, I guess I could do that, um, maybe." Harry muttered.**

**"Oh, go ahead, Harry!" Ron shouted, pushing him toward Cho.**

**"Ok, fine." Harry said. "But what should I say to her?"**

**"Ask her how her summer was, duh." Replied Ron.**

**Harry walked toward Cho, thinking, "Just ask her how her summer was, be cool, and act casual."**

**Ron and Hermione were left alone with nothing to talk about, but then Hermione decided to say something.**

**"So did you get Dumbledores owl?" she asked.**

**"What owl?" Ron asked.**

**"You didnt get it?" Hermione questioned.**

**"WHAT OWL?!" Ron yelled.**

**"He sent us an owl about some new student coming from another school to Hogwarts. Said this was going to be a special occation or something." Hermione told him.**

**"Oh, that owl," Ron said. "I wonder who it is."**

**"Yeah, me too." Hermione replied.**

**"Hello mudblood, Weasley" said a familiar voice.**

**"Oh, well isnt it the little nasty ferret. Have a nice summer Malfoy?" Ron said, smirking.**

**"Oh yes," Malfoy replied. "Father bought me new robes, a new broom, and a rare expensive wand, but you just probably got handmedowns as usual, I suppose."**

**"Seems your attitude hasnt changed at all, Malfoy, has it?" Hermione said.**

**"Been hanging out with your little boyfriend, Mudblood?" Malfoy asked.**

**Rons ears turned red, it was true, Malfoys attitude didnt change at all. In fact, it seemed he had gotten worse.**

**"Guess you lovebirds got Dumbledores owl, eh?" Malfoy asked. "Father told me all about the new student. Said she was a girl from Durmstrang."**

**"Guess you think you have a chance with her then, mate?" Ron questioned.**

**"Why wouldnt I have a chance with her?" Malfoy sneered.**

**"Dont take this personal, but why would any girl like you?" Ron laughed. "Besides, wheres**

**that little pug-faced Pansy of yours? Shes usually all over you, Draco."**

**"Oh, that git? She broke up with me a month ago. Said she was seeing someone else. Pansy really wasnt a loss to me though, she grew hidious zits over the summer and grew her hair out.**

**Ugly really." Draco said. "I feel really bad for the prat that took that mess in."**

**Minutes passed, then the Hogwarts Express finally arrived. Students saying goodbye to their loved ones hurried in the train with their freinds beside them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny met up in the isle, followed by Luna Lovegood and Neville. They all found their seats and sat, it going to be a long trip to their destination-Hogwarts Castle. Nearby, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were sitting in a section of seats talking about the new students arrival to Hogwarts.**

**Hermione and Ron told Harry and the others about their conversation with Malfoy and how Pansy had broken up with him. Harry then told them about how Cho and him were talking and he finally acted kind of cool in front of her. **

**When everyone got settled and ready to go, the train started for Hogwarts.**


	2. Chapter 2: Attraction

**Chapter 2**

**Attraction**

**The train stopped. They were finally at Hogwarts. Students gathered up there things and departured from the train into the coach to the castle. Everyones stomach was empty and they were ready for the big feast ahead of them. When they arrived inside Hogwarts, their luggage was put aside to be taken to their dormatories, and each student sat at their house tables with their friends.**

**"Welcome everyone," Dumbledore said. "Im very sure all of you recieved the owl that I sent you about our new student coming to Hogwarts from a different school. This is a very special occation at Hogwarts, because we have never had a student from a different school join ours. I know you all are anxious to see our new student, so without further ado, here she is...."**

**The doors of the great hall opened, and a young sixth year girl came walking in. She had long blonde hair, with beautiful greenish blue eyes, and she looked very tall. Her robes were pressed nicely, and were green and black, which it seemed were her favorite colors. **

**"Look at her," Ron whispered to Harry. "Bloody hell, shes pretty fine..."**

**"Oh, chill out Ron, you know shes from Durmstrang. I bet shes probably possesed or something." Hermione said.**

**"Oh please, she looks nothing like that type, Hermione!" Ron muttered. "Your just jealous!"**

**"Me, Hermione Granger, jealous? Please Ron, she may have the looks, but I have something she doesnt have. Intelligence. Shes probably really idiotic." Hermione snickered. "I bet she got horrible scores on her O.W.L.S."**

**Over on the Slytherin table, Draco was whispering to his cronies.**

**"God, shes so hot," Draco mumbled. "Pansys got nothing on her."**

**Crabbe and Goyle drooled, they were speechless.**

**"Ive got to get her to like me," Draco said. "But thatll be easy, ofcourse."**

**"Now, now students," Dumbledore said, raising his voice a tad. "This is Leah Daniels. She is a sixth year. Please, make her feel welcome to our school."**

**Everyone clapped. A couple of seventh year boys from the ravenclaw table cheered and whistled.**

**The young girl blushed.**

**"Leah, why dont you come here and tell everyone about yourself?" Mcgonagal asked.**

**She nodded, grinning.**

**"Um, hello everyone." Leah started. "Im very happy to be at Hogwarts this year. The reason Ive come to Hogwarts is because my Godmother and I decided to move to a better area, and Durmstang was too far away from our new home. So we decided that I should go to Hogwarts for the year because its closer. Now, uh, lets see, what else can I tell you about myself? Oh yes. Well, I scored the highest on my O.W.L.S. last year in the whole entire school, and my houses team won the Quiditch Cup because of me. I was the teams seeker."**

**"Well, thats very impressive, Miss Daniels. Thank you very much." Mcgonagal said.**

**"Your welcome, Headmistress." Leah answered.**

**Hermiones jaw was dropped, she knew she was wrong about Leah, she just didnt want to admit it.**

**"So, Hermione, shes idiotic, is she?" Ron snickered. "She scored highest on all of her O.W.L.S. and shes a great seeker."**

**Harry laughed, he knew Hermione was speechless.**

**"You better watch out Hermione, you actually have competition!" Harry muttered, laughing.**

**"Okay, students, before the sorting of our first years, we need to announce that Leah will be put in Slytherin, because her Headmaster at Durmstrang has suggested it. So Leah, if you will, please find a seat next to someone at the Slytherin table."**

**Leah nodded, she looked around the table for a seat, and found one next to Draco.**

**"Thank you." She told him. **

**"No problem." Draco said, smirking.**

**Pansy looked furious. Even though she broke up with Draco, she was extremely jealous.**

**After the first years were all sorted, the feast began.**

**"So, Leah, what kind of blood are you?" Draco asked.**

**"Pureblood, you?" Leah said.**

**"Same." answered Draco. "So why do you live with your Godmother?"**

**"Oh," started Leah. "My father died of a muggle-illness, and my mum, I have no idea where she is, Azkaban, maybe."**

**"Im sorry," Draco said.**

**"Oh, its ok. They were wealthy people, so when my dad died, and my mum disappeared, I inherited their fortune. I share it with my Godmum."**

**"Well thats good I guess." Draco said. "So how is Durmstrang? I always wanted to go there instead of this old, run down, mudblood loving place."**

**"Its ok, but I think Hogwarts is really cool. I mean, theres so much history here, its seems wonderful." Leah told him.**

**"I spose," Draco said. **

**"But all schools always have those bunches of boys who are always attracted to me, it gets really annoying. Nice in a way, but annoying."**

**"Yeah, I know what you mean." Draco told her, strutting his famous Malfoy grin.**

**A couple minutes passed, and it was finally time for all students to report to their dormatories.**

**Draco and Leah walked to the Slytherin common room and finished their discussion before they headed to their dormatories.**

**"So I guess youve had a boyfriend before, right?" Draco asked, as he sat in a green velvet chair.**

**"Oh, yes, many, but none of them of them were half way decent, they always were involved with Voldemort or some death eater." Leah said, sitting in a similar chair across from Draco.**

**"Hopefully I can find someone at Hogwarts whos really-" **

**She couldnt finish, Draco had kissed her.....and emotions were starting to fly.........**


End file.
